brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Part 2349
|Appearances=''Black:'' * 1687 Midnight Transport * 4541 Rail and Road Service Truck * 4543 Railroad Tractor Flatbed * 4557 Freight Loading Station * 4560 Railway Express * 4561 Railway Express * 5571 Giant Truck * 6349 Holiday Villa * 6386 Police Command Base * 6538 Rebel Roadster * 6541 Intercoastal Seaport * 6563 Gator Landing * 6575 Polar Base * 6675 Road & Trail 4 X 4 * 7839 Car Transport Depot Blue: * 565 5+ Build-N-Store Chest * 1484 Townhouses * 1489 Mobile Car Crane * 6542 Launch & Load Seaport * 6590 Vacation Camper * 6661 Mobile TV Studio Red: * 1742 Van * 1876 Soil Scooper * 6399 Airport Shuttle * 6523 Red Cross * 6542 Launch & Load Seaport * 6561 Hot Rod Club * 6643 Fire Chief's Truck * 9364 Hospital * 9365 Community Vehicles White: * 1472 Holiday Home * 1772 Airport Container Truck * 1773 Airline Maintenance Vehicle with Trailer * 1792 Pleasure Cruiser * 1831 Maersk Line Container Lorry * 2140 Roadside Recovery and Tow Truck * 2147 Dragon Fly * 2149 Color Line Container Truck * 3142 Marie in her Studio * 4002 Riptide Racer * 4010 Police Rescue Boat * 4012 Wave Cops * 4021 Police Patrol * 5521 Sea Jet * 5591 Mach II Red Bird Rig * 6336 Launch Response Unit * 6337 Fast Track Finish * 6344 Jet Speed Justice * 6345 Aerial Acrobats * 6346 Shuttle Launching Crew * 6348 Surveillance Squad * 6350 Pizza To Go * 6351 Surf N' Sail Camper * 6359 Horse Trailer * 6380 Emergency Treatment Center * 6386 Police Command Base * 6387 Coastal Rescue Base * 6388 Holiday Home with Campervan * 6394 Metro Park & Service Tower * 6395 Victory Lap Raceway * 6440 Jetport Fire Squad * 6459 Fuel Truck * 6540 Pier Police * 6542 Launch & Load Seaport * 6543 Sail N' Fly Marina * 6545 Search N' Rescue * 6556 Scuba Squad * 6562 Gas Stop Shop * 6641 4-Wheelin' Truck * 6660 Hook & Haul Wrecker * 6666 Ambulance * 6677 Motocross Racing * 6698 RV with Speedboat * 6953 Cosmic Laser Launcher * 9364 Hospital * 9365 Community Vehicles * 10036 Pizza To Go Yellow: * 1255 Shell Car Wash * 4552 Cargo Crane * 6481 Construction Crew * 6490 Amazon Crossing * 6539 Victory Cup Racers * 6552 Rocky River Retreat * 6561 Hot Rod Club * 6581 Dig N' Dump * 6645 Street Sweeper * 6649 Street Sweeper * 6662 Back Hoe * 6667 Pothole Patcher * 9354 Community Vehicles * 9365 Community Vehicles }} Part 2349 is a System part introduced in 1986 and discontinued in 2003. It was mostly used to represent a small vehicle sunroof. Appearances Black: * 1687 Midnight Transport * 4541 Rail and Road Service Truck * 4543 Railroad Tractor Flatbed * 4557 Freight Loading Station * 4560 Railway Express * 4561 Railway Express * 5571 Giant Truck * 6349 Holiday Villa * 6386 Police Command Base * 6538 Rebel Roadster * 6541 Intercoastal Seaport * 6563 Gator Landing * 6575 Polar Base * 6675 Road & Trail 4 X 4 * 7839 Car Transport Depot Blue: * 565 5+ Build-N-Store Chest * 1484 Townhouses * 1489 Mobile Car Crane * 6542 Launch & Load Seaport * 6590 Vacation Camper * 6661 Mobile TV Studio Red: * 1742 Van * 1876 Soil Scooper * 6399 Airport Shuttle * 6523 Red Cross * 6542 Launch & Load Seaport * 6561 Hot Rod Club * 6643 Fire Chief's Truck * 9364 Hospital * 9365 Community Vehicles White: * 1472 Holiday Home * 1772 Airport Container Truck * 1773 Airline Maintenance Vehicle with Trailer * 1792 Pleasure Cruiser * 1831 Maersk Line Container Lorry * 2140 Roadside Recovery and Tow Truck * 2147 Dragon Fly * 2149 Color Line Container Truck * 3142 Marie in her Studio * 4002 Riptide Racer * 4010 Police Rescue Boat * 4012 Wave Cops * 4021 Police Patrol * 5521 Sea Jet * 5591 Mach II Red Bird Rig * 6336 Launch Response Unit * 6337 Fast Track Finish * 6344 Jet Speed Justice * 6345 Aerial Acrobats * 6346 Shuttle Launching Crew * 6348 Surveillance Squad * 6350 Pizza To Go * 6351 Surf N' Sail Camper * 6359 Horse Trailer * 6380 Emergency Treatment Center * 6386 Police Command Base * 6387 Coastal Rescue Base * 6388 Holiday Home with Campervan * 6394 Metro Park & Service Tower * 6395 Victory Lap Raceway * 6440 Jetport Fire Squad * 6459 Fuel Truck * 6540 Pier Police * 6542 Launch & Load Seaport * 6543 Sail N' Fly Marina * 6545 Search N' Rescue * 6556 Scuba Squad * 6562 Gas Stop Shop * 6641 4-Wheelin' Truck * 6660 Hook & Haul Wrecker * 6666 Ambulance * 6677 Motocross Racing * 6698 RV with Speedboat * 6953 Cosmic Laser Launcher * 9364 Hospital * 9365 Community Vehicles * 10036 Pizza To Go Yellow: * 1255 Shell Car Wash * 4552 Cargo Crane * 6481 Construction Crew * 6490 Amazon Crossing * 6539 Victory Cup Racers * 6552 Rocky River Retreat * 6561 Hot Rod Club * 6581 Dig N' Dump * 6645 Street Sweeper * 6649 Street Sweeper * 6662 Back Hoe * 6667 Pothole Patcher * 9354 Community Vehicles * 9365 Community Vehicles External Links * Bricklink Category:Parts Category:Parts introduced in 1986